The United Territories of Shenue
Description: An extension of the Greater Peoples of Shenue, the UTS comprises all the territories and landmass considered property of the GPS. Despite Shenue city being situated on an island, the ruling government also governs a large amount of territory surrounding the city. This land is formally known as the United Territories of Shenue, and are heavily varied in their ecology and diversity. While civilian populations exist, their presence is extremely sparse, with towns and hamlets spread out throughout the territories. Much of the agriculture and mining industries exist in the United Territories of Shenue, though their ownership tends to switch between the GPS and the Ashura Kai. Regions: Chou Province & Chou Markets: One of the more prominent regions in the UTS; the Chou province is the closest affiliated with the GPS and its inner party. The Chou Province is highly developed, with many features making it mimic the appearance of Shenue City itself. Within the city are many firms that specialize in niche industries; as well as the enlightening culture districts which house everything from interpretive dance to a red light district. Considered by many to be the service focused version of Shenue city, many enjoy Chou's reduced population density as well as its better presentation of the finer parts of culture. It also houses the Chou Markets which operate in a similar function to the Trading District in Shenue City. Eastern UTS & GPS Officiate Office Another extension of GPS control in the UTS, numerous political and state institutions exist in this area, operating outside the day to day life in Shenue. You will find numerous small courts, as well as the Supreme court; where culprits are put on trial for serious crimes. You will also find numerous embassies for other nations scattered around the remnants of Earth. These embassies are also located closely to GPS ambassador's offices to act as a guiding point for many of the ambassadors that arrive to stay and learn more about Shenue. The Wastelands: EXPUNGED FOR NONCOMPLIANCE WITH RULE #5 OF GPS LEGISLATURE There are numerous accounts of people living on the border between Eastern UTS and the Wastelands, but such theories are far and in between. EXPUNGED FOR NONCOMPLIANCE WITH RULE #5 OF GPS LEGISLATURE Valley of Waters: Known for its abundance of streams and water based industries, the Valley of Waters is the primary region for water filtration and hydro-electricity. Hydroelectric dams are constructed everywhere along the river currents and are often used for generating power for Arch technology in the area, as well as providing energy for citizens and their own uses. The Valley of Waters is also known for its importance in the process of filtering water that is collected from other sources. After discovering that water leading from this region was highly salinated in nature, GPS scientists EXPUNGED FOR NONCOMPLIANCE WITH RULE #5 OF GPS LEGISLATURE which led to a system that would purify drinking water from the residue in the water. This water is then distributed to other regions within the GPS that lack access for clean drinking water. Traders Path: A long and relatively barren region that is mainly used as network to move trade goods. The population in this area are extremely spread out; though reports have shown that many are far from poor. Many wealthy patrons have decided to take up residence in the mountainous areas along the path. Point Lookout: A top secret EXPUNGED FOR NONCOMPLIANCE WITH RULE #5 OF GPS LITERATURE. This is overseen by the current military general and numerous senior officers in the military. Western UTS & GPS Officiate: A border region that exists solely for the GPS to consolidate power in the west. Category:World